


Are you human?

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: Find this work on:✿DeviantArt✿Eh...inspired by a Peter Pan book...





	Are you human?

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d31i2zz) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> Eh...inspired by a Peter Pan book...

The door opened and a girl was shoved inside.  
I sized her up. She was frail, and small. It seemed strange for her to be inside this jail cell.  
"Whatcha in here for?" I asked her.   
She didn't respond.   
"Hey, you deaf? I said whatcha in here for?"  
The girl slowly faced me.  
"Yoo talkin to me?" she asked incredously.  
"Who else?"  
She spat.  
"Thievery."  
I stared at her before starting to laugh.   
"That's it? What items have you got?"  
"Like I'd show you."  
I stopped laughing.   
You were supposed to beat up anybody who defied you. But nobody said anything about beating up girls.   
"I said show it to me!" I growled.  
The girl sighed in exasperation and took off her shoe.   
Small trinkets came out. Coins, buttons, tiny things, that in a jail cell, was treasure.   
I snatched the coins.  
"You just had to steal them, didn't ya." she said dryly.  
"Shaddup."  
The girl picked something up from the ground and clenched it.   
"What's that?" I said.  
"None of ya business."  
"What is it? Show it to me!" I slowly pried her fingers off as she struggled.  
It was a small jeweled bobby pin.   
I whistled. It was mighty pretty.  
The girl glared. "You're not having it!"  
"Says who?"  
"Says I!"  
" _Says I!_ " I mimicked. "Who cares what you say! Give it up!"  
But no matter how much I tried, I wasn't able to make her let go of the pin.   
I punched her. She made a small yelp.   
"Oh, that hurt, didn't it?" I punched her again. "Give me the damn bobby pin!"  
"No." she aid.  
I punched her a few more times, panicking.   
It was bad for my image, for a mere girl to be able to defy me like this. Why the hell wouldn't she give it up??  
She began to laugh, and for just an instant, I felt a flash of fear.   
"Why the hell are you laughing?"  
"We're in a cage." she said when her giggles stopped. She pointed to the metal bars.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"There are guards out there."  
"They don't give no help, either." I said, thinking that she might try to snitch.  
She seemed amused.  
"They don't give any help. They just watch us fight." She laughed again. "As if were _animals_ , and they just stick around to see who wins."  
I remembered the bull fights from long agao.  
My father made outlandish bids on them, usually losing all his money, driving us further into poverty until I became a gang leader.  
"They think we're all retarded." she continued. "And they think that fighting and bickering is all we're capable of." She turned toward me. "That's why I didn't want to fight. I knew I had more potential. I didn't want to become an _animal_."  
The girl had bruises all over her due to my fists, and yet she didn't seemed fazed at all.  
"Sh-shut up." I said. "Are you crazy?"  
"Are you?"   
"I-I don't know." I said, and instantly regretted my answer. Why did that come out?  
"Then do you know if you are human?"  
I looked at her. "What?"  
"Are you human?" she said again.   
I paused and thought about that question and I wondered.


End file.
